Xtreme Wrestling Alliance - West Coast (XWA-WC)
XWA-WC is a CAW league on YouTube which uses the video game WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2007. The league is most known for their extreme use of tables, chairs, barbed wire, fire, and other weapons available. It has been refered as the CZW of CAW leagues due to the league using the Hardcore element of wrestling constantly, according to SMF Forum Member TripleSix, the owner of CCF (Celeberity CAW Federation). About XWA-WC XWA-WC made it's debut into the CAW Wrestling world in February of 2008 as an "original" league with SmackDown! vs RAW 2008. It was an original league until the late summer of 2008 after XWA's 3rd CPV: "Blood Bowl". The owner felt it was necessary to change from original characters to characters people knew such as celeberties, real wrestlers, comedians, and more. After XWA-WC released Riot Episode 1, it started to get more attention rather then when it was an original league. It continues to run on YouTube ( http://www.youtube.com/user/XWAWestCoast ) and recently came off hiatus. The First XWA-WC Show This was when XWA-WC first debuted on YouTube, even though it is one of the more abysmal shows that has been released to date. CARD: 1. BJ Bigins vs. EMO Ernie 2. Samurai vs. Yusuke 3. Skull vs. Insano 4. Suicidal Sid vs. Bone Crusher 5. Johnny Xtreme vs. Colonol Carnage 6. Log vs. HGK The first CPV: Hardcore Revolution CARD: 1.BJ Bigins vs. Patriot 2. Samurai vs. Buff Bastard 3. XWA-WC TV Title Ladder Match - Yusuke vs. HGK vs. Cracker 4. XWA Hardcore Championship - FreAk vs. Colonol Carnage 5. XWA World Title 20 Minute Extreme Iron Man Match - Log vs. Johnny Xtreme The 2nd CPV: House Arrest CARD: 1. BJ Bigins vs. Patriot 2. Crackhead vs. Samurai 3. Buff Bastard vs. Cracker 4. XWA-WC TV Championship - HGK vs. Yusuke 5. XWA-WC Hardcore Championship - Freak vs. Bone Crusher 6. XWA-WC Championship - Johnny Xtreme vs. Suicidal Sid The 3rd CPV: Blood Bowl 2008 Without a doubt, the last, best and most violent XWA CPV when it was an original league. It was an extreme matches tournament similar to CZW Tournament of Death and The King of the DeathMatches Tournaments in Japan. It was also the first ever CPV to feature commentary. It also contains some of XWA's most violent matches ever created, especially the tournament finals which was Freak vs. Johnny Xtreme. Other matches such as Johnny Xtreme vs. Yusuke, Violent G vs. Freak, and Suicidal Sid vs. HGK. CARD: 1. Wigger vs. BJ Bigins 2. AlbinoPenguin & Cabron vs. Insano & Samurai 3. XWA-WC World Championship and TV Championship - HGK vs. Suicidal Sid 4. Milk Dud & Buff Bastard vs. Emo Ernie & Cracker Round 1 of the Tournament: 1. Hardcore Match: Violent G vs. LOG 2. Weapons Match: Freak vs. Asylum 3. TLC: Johnny Xtreme vs. Yusuke 4. Ladder Match: Dynamite vs. Homicidal Howie Semi-Finals: TLC #2: Freak vs. Violent G Table Match: Johnny Xtreme vs. Dynamite Finals: Extreme Rules: Freak vs. Johnny Xtreme The Beginning of a New Era After Blood Bowl, XWA seemed as it was destined to be a more comedic league rather than a realistic and original league. Most of the wrestlers you saw before were gone while a few stayed to defend their championships such as HGK and Freak. So the first season of XWA-WC is when it was an original fed and the second seasons and so on, are the current product. The Battle of the Cocks (Loser sucks winner's dick) Most likely the match XWA-WC is known for. The first Battle of the Cocks was at the first CPV of the 2nd season, also known as The September 2 Remember 2008. It was a match between Jeff Hardy and Johnny Bravo where Bravo lost and as a result, had to suck on Hardy's privates. The second Battle of the Cocks took place at HellHole Episode 3 between Hardy and Bravo in a re-match. Details will not be given due to the fact the episode containing it has not been released at the moment. XWA-WC World Champions 1. Johnny Xtreme (Defeated Log in a 20 minute Extreme Iron Man Match at Hardcore Revolution) 2. Suicidal Sid (Defeated Johnny Xtreme at House Arrest) 3. HGK (Defeated Suicidal Sid at Blood Bowl 2008) 4. Dane Cook (Defeated HGK at ShitDown! episode 1) 5. Bill O Reilly (Defeated Dane Cook at September 2 Remember 2008) 6. John Cena (Defeated Dane Cook and Bill O Reilly in a Ladder Match at HellHole Episode 2) 7. New Jack (Defeated John Cena at HellHole episode 2) 8. Bill O Reilly (defeated New Jack at HellHole episode 2) XWA Hardcore Champions 1. Freak (Defeated Colonol Carnage at Hardcore Revolution) 2. Jesus Christ (Defeated Freak at ShitDown! episode 1) XWA Original Championship 1. AlbinoPenguin (Defeated Johnny NoName, Sick MeXXXican and Skull at HellHole episode 2)